Vehicle systems are increasingly integrated with security features that enhance convenience. For example, a vehicle may be unlocked merely by approaching the vehicle with a key fob. As another example, the trunk or tailgate may be opened by performing a motion while possessing a key fob. These conveniences are based on default or programmable settings. For example, the vehicle owner may program the vehicle to open only the driver door or all doors when the key fob is within the requisite proximity. While particular features may be pre-programmed, those features are not controlled dynamically based on information relating to the vehicle perimeter. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide radar-based vehicle perimeter security and control.